


Mystic Messenger x reader | one-shots

by Venulus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Lemon, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Mystic Messenger © CheritzSaeyoung Choi © Cheritz





	1. Master's Little Slut (Saeran x reader)

_**Fandom:**  Mystic Messenger  
_ _**Reader-insert:**  Female  
_ _**Warning:** _ _Cursing | Sexual Situations | Adult Situations | Master/pet play | Explicit content | Read at your own risk_

  
  
  
  
“And that’s how I seduced an important executive to obtain information for the agency,” Saeyoung concluded; a proud grin plastered on his face. He was sitting next to (y/n) on a black couch, talking about his former job.

“You dressed up as a maid? I cannot believe it!” She exclaimed.

“Oh, but it’s true~” He chuckled. “The guy was a groper...” He grimaced. A shiver ran down his back at the unpleasant memory.

“Oh, God...” She burst out laughing. “Good thing he didn’t find out you were a guy.”

“That’s because I rushed out of there as soon as his hand ran up my thighs. I even dropped my eyeshadow palette in the process... It shattered.” He sighed. “I didn’t know it was that fragile.” He pouted like a little child.

“Oh, that must have been unpleasant, to say the least.” She was trying to contain her laughter.

“Whoops! It’s almost time to pick up my date.” He said checking his phone.

“Where are you taking my twinie?” (y/n) asked enthusiastically.

“Your twinie?” He asked curiously.

“We have a lot of things in common so we call each other like that.” She smiled sheepishly.

“Oh~ So Saeran and I are twins and we are dating twins!” He chuckled. “Isn’t that funny, Saeran?”

“They are not twins for real, moron...” Saeran, who was watching them from across the room, rolled his eyes at his brother’s idiocy.

“So~ where are you taking her?” (y/n) asked again.

“That’s a secret, meow.” Saeyoung placed his index finger on his lips.

“You are taking her to the cat cafe, aren’t you?” The (h/c) woman raised an eyebrow playfully.

“And then I’ll take her to the movies~!” He exclaimed excitedly making her chuckle.

“Are you anxious?” She smiled gently and knowingly.

“Yeah, a little bit.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Just be yourself, crack some jokes and it’ll be fine.”

“Will she get my sense of humour, though?” He pursed his lips and looked down.

“She will~ Relax.” She gave him a reassuring smile.

“Alright~!” He smiled back. “Thanks for the advice, my lady.” He stood up and bowed comically.

“Anytime.” She giggled.

“I’ll be home in a couple hours.”

“Have fun and be careful, Saeyoung.” He dabbed.

“Seven Zero Seven is always careful!” Saeran rolled his eyes while (y/n) chuckled at Saeyoung’s antics.   
  
“Oh, and say hi to my twinie~!” She grinned.  
  
“I will~ Bye, guys. Behave yourselves.” He winked at them jokingly before going out of the house.

“Bye.” She said covering her flushed cheeks with her hands.

“Stupid brother.” Saeran clicked his tongue and stomped out of the room. (y/n) followed him to their shared bedroom.

“Saeran? What’s wrong, sweetie?” The (h/c) haired woman asked worriedly as she closed the door behind her gingerly.

“’What’s wrong’ you ask?” He turned around and embraced her, nuzzling into her neck. She was taken aback by his sudden display of affection. “You have been neglecting me all day, doll.”

“W-what are you talking—?” He bit her neck harshly making her whimper.

“Instead, you have been talking with my stupid brother and laughing at his silly jokes.” His hands roamed up and down her body. “You know how hard it was for me to see how he made you smile? How he flashed you that stupid-ass smile of his? I would have punched him right in his face.” He groped her butt roughly, earning a moan out of her. “But, you know what the worst part was?” He stopped moving. “The worst part...” His velvety tone of voice suddenly became huskier and darker. A shiver ran down her back. “The worst part was that you, doll...  _you_  didn’t mind it at all.” He chuckled with mischief before biting her neck again breaking the skin. Then, he cleaned the wound with his tongue, savouring the metallic taste of her crimson blood.

(y/n) screamed and whimpered at the harsh bite he gave her neck and flinched when his tongue made contact with the wound.

“S-sae, that hurts, baby.”

“Imagine how much it hurt  _me_  watching you have fun with him...”

 “I’m... I’m sorry. He was just worried about his date with (bf/n). So I was trying to help him, reassuring him that everything was going to be fine. You know how he is. He’s always goofing around... and I laughed at his jokes because I think they are funny. That’s all, baby.”

“You neglected me all day, doll. That's unacceptable.” He looked at her with lust-filled eyes, trying to pierce her with his gaze.

“I-I’m s—” He shook his head.

“I won’t let you off the hook for neglecting your master...” He lifted her, carrying her to the bed.

“W-what are you—”

“Silence, pet! You are not allowed to speak.” Saeran laid her down on the bed not so gently and flip her over so she was lying on her stomach. Then, he secured her wrists behind her back with a pair of handcuffs that were hidden under the pillows.

She wasn’t wearing any shoes so it was easier for Saeran to take off her pants and underwear and threw them on the floor. He licked his lips at the sight of her rounded butt and gave it a slap making her gasp.

“You’ve been a bad girl...” He smirked devilishly.

“I-I’m sorry.” She bit her lip in anticipation.

“You think that saying ‘sorry’ will get you out of this?” Saeran squeezed her butt cheeks harshly making her mewl. “You need to be punished, princess. I’ll spank your fine ass ten times and you’ll have t—”

“N-no!” She squirmed. “Saeran, please~”

“I didn’t give you permission to speak, now, did I? You want me to give you twenty spanks, then?” She stopped squirming and shook her head ‘no’. “Good. As I was saying, you have to count every single one of them, okay, dolly?” As soon as she nodded he spanked her hard making her scream in pain and pleasure. “Count them!”

“O-one.” Another harsh spank. “Aah! T-two!”

“Good girl, keep going.” He spanked her again.

“Ngh~ Three...” And again. “F-four.” And again. “Fi-aah-ve~!” And again. “S-six...please, Saeran. It hurts...” She whimpered and he slapped her butt even harder.

“Address me properly, pet!” he ordered in an authoritative tone.

“Aaah! S-sorry, master. Sevengh...” He spanked her again. A red imprint of his hand started forming on her ass.

“Ahh! Eight~ P-please, master, stop... it hurts so much.” She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

“You shouldn't tell me to stop when you are clearly enjoying it...” He said looking at her dripping pussy before spanking her again.

“Aaah~ Nine...” She whimpered.

“You are so wet, what a slut.” He smirked. “One more spank and your punishment will be over, pet~” He squeezed her butt. “Are you ready?” Without waiting for her to reply, he spanked her for the last time as hard as he could, making her scream in both pleasure and pain. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

“T-ten. Mmm~” She whimpered.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Getting all worked up just from a few spanks, you dirty slut.” He chuckled wickedly.

“I... I’m your slut!” She mumbled a little embarrassed.

 “Of course you are~”

“C-can you take the handcuffs off, now, M-master?”

“Why would I do that, doll?”

“Y-you said my punishment was over...”

“It is over. But that doesn’t mean I am done with  _you_ ~” He chuckled again.

He climbed on the bed; his knees were on either side of her. Then, he leant down and pressed his crotch against her butt while sliding his cold hands under her shirt, making her shiver.  
“You are not wearing a bra.” He pointed out. Then, he slowly ran his hands over her tender skin cupping her huge breasts roughly. “Whose are these? Hm?” He squeezed them.

“Ngh, yours. They are yours, Master~” She moaned softly.

“Good~” He fondled her breasts and played with her nipples, twisting, pinching and pulling them harshly, making her moan and grind her butt against his crotch. He groaned and bit her neck hard, leaving a few marks.

“Ma-master~ s-stop.” She moaned and ground her but against him again.

“You tell me to stop but you keep rubbing your butt against me, you dirty slut.” He stated, making her moan. He, then, proceeded to take his trousers and underwear off, throwing them on the floor along with her clothes.

(y/n) tried to take a look but he forcefully pushed her head down against the bed.

“Do not move, pet.” He lifted her hips a little bit with his free hand and placed his big, hard cock in between her wet folds.

“Mngh~ master~” He could hear her muffled moans.

Then, he pushed two fingers inside of her, making her gasp. He thrust his fingers in and out of her slowly while rubbing his dick against her pussy. The tip of his cock teasing her clitoris gently. She squirmed under him.

“Master, please~” She whimpered. He removed his hand from her head and placed it on her hips.

“What is it?” He asked with a smirk plastered on his handsome face, rubbing her g-spot with his fingers.

“I w-want... Ngh~” She panted.

“What do you want, hm~?” He shoved a third finger inside of her and pushed them in and out faster.

“P-please, M-master-ahng~”

“Beg for what you want and maybe I'll give it to you.”

“I... I want you. I need y-you.” She begged breathlessly.

“Hm~ I don’t think that’ll be enough, doll.” He spanked her butt.

“Aaah~! I want you, inside of me, m-master-ngh~!”

“I’m already inside of you, princess.” He dug his nails into her butt cheeks.

“I want your cock... inside of me.” She whimpered as he pulled his fingers out of her.

“Oh~ and how badly do you want it, whore?” He rubbed the tip of his dick against her wet slit.

“I-I want you to fuck me so hard with that big cock of yours, master, please!” She begged urgently.

“What a cock-slut you are~” Saeran suddenly thrust into her harshly. A loud moan came out of her mouth.

He grunted and thrust into her in a slow and steady pace, gripping her hips roughly with one hand while he reached down, between her legs, with his other hand, to play with her swollen mound.

“Mngh~ Yes, master~” She moaned as he thrust deeper inside of her hitting her cervix. She moved her hips, trying to meet some of his thrusts.

“Whose pussy is this, huh?” He groaned.

“It’s y-yours, master~”

“You are a good little whore~” She tightened around his cock.

“F-faster, master. Please~” He picked up his pace, thrusting into her harder and deeper as well; hitting her cervix roughly with every thrust, making her moan loudly. He continued playing with her clitoris, pinching and rubbing it with his fingers.

“Whose ass is this, I wonder~?” He squeezed her butt using the hand that was previously holding her hips.

“Ngh~! It’s yours, master~” She tightened around him again.

“Oh really?” He pressed and rubbed his thumb against her puckered hole.

“Master? W-what are you doing?” He pulled out of her for a bit to rub his thumb against her dripping pussy. Then, he pushed it into her butthole while thrusting into her again.

“Ngh-ahh~! M-master noo~!” He pushed his finger in and out of her in sync with thrusts. “Baby, it hurts~”

“It hurts but still you like it, don't you? You are so wet and you keep tightening around my cock.” He smirked and thrust harshly inside of her, hitting her cervix every time.

She tried to deny it but instead, she moaned loudly at him when he hit her cervix, tightening around him even more.

“You slut...” He groaned. “You keep tightening around me... You want my cum so badly, don’t you? You want to be filled to the brim with my warm and sticky cum... Such a dirty slut ngh~ j-just how I like it.” He thrust into her even faster, making her throw her head back and scream in pleasure.

“M-master~ I'm, ah~” She tightened around him harshly.

“What is it?” He panted. She was a panting and moaning mess; drool was dripping from her mouth onto the bed sheets and her eyes were filled with tears from all the pleasure he was giving her.

“I’m so close, master~”

“You are a good little whore, aren’t you?”

“You always feel good inside aah~ of me ngh~”

“I’m the only one allowed...” He groaned. “...to be inside of you.” (y/n) screamed and tightened around him.

“I’m yours!” He kept hitting her cervix harshly and rubbed her clitoris faster. “Oh~ master! Right there~” She moaned his name loudly. “I’m cuming~!” He twitched inside of her as her walls spasmed around his shaft.

“Yes, you are only m-mine~ a-ahh~!” He moaned softly as he released his sperm inside of her.

“Sae~ran~!” She screamed his name as he filled her, causing her to cum as well. Saeran continued thrusting inside of her a few more times, riding both of their orgasms. (y/n) collapsed into the mattress panting heavily.

“I’m not... done with you... just yet.” He pulled out, panting.

(y/n) felt his dick poking her butthole and she bit her lip. He thrust inside of her, making her arch her back and scream his name.

“Sae~!” She wiggled her butt a bit.

“Hm?” He groans, slowly getting all the way inside.

She cumed a little from him forcing himself inside, twitching slightly from the pleasure. Then, she buried her face into the pillows, panting and whimpering softly.

“What a cock whore you are~” He groaned. “You cumed again just because I’m fucking your tight little ass without lube.” He chuckled softly. The red haired man proceeded to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace. (y/n) moaned and whimpered as she felt herself getting wetter.

“I’m your slut, master.” She panted.

“Damn right, you are.” He groaned grabbing a fistful of her silky hair, pulling it harshly as he fucked her roughly. A high-pitched moan escaped her lips.

Saeran, once again, reached down between her legs to rub her clitoris.

“Cum for me, pet.”

The (h/c) haired woman screamed and whimpered as she cumed again.

“Good girl~” He said breathing heavily. After freeing her wrists, he pulled out and flipped her over so she was lying on her back. "Stay there. I need to clean myself," He ordered before walking to the bathroom. (y/n) could hear the water from the faucet running. After a few seconds he came back, a smirk was plastered on his face.

“Take your shirt off.” He said as he took off his shirt as well. “Raise your arms.” He ordered. She did as she was told and he handcuffed her again.

Once more, Saeran positioned himself in between her legs and pushed his cock violently inside of her wet vagina. (y/n), being so sensitive after having cumed twice, screamed loudly.

“Ngh, no~” He fucked her fast and harder.

“You thought this was over?” He chuckled. “How cute.” She squirmed under him, moaning loudly and biting her lower lip to calm down a bit.

“No, doll. I’ll be the only one biting those plump lips of yours.” He leant down and crashed his lips roughly against hers, biting and sucking on her bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth and shoved her tongue inside, deepening the kiss. He groped her breasts, massaging them roughly and trapped her tongue between his teeth, nipping it slightly and sucking on it. She moaned into his mouth before pulling back from the heated kiss.

“Saeran, please, take the cuffs off me. Please, master~?” After considering it for a while, he freed her hands. Then, he grabbed her hips hard and pulled his cock out before thrusting into her again hitting her g-spot.

As soon as her hands were free, she clung to him and dragged her nails down his back while he kept abusing her g-spot with every single thrust.

“Ngh~ y-you feel amazing, little slut.” He praised her and gripped her hips tightly with his hands, digging his fingers and leaving several marks all around (y/n)'s hips.

The (h/c) haired woman tightened around his shaft and dragged her nails down his back harshly, trying to make her screams less intense by biting his neck and sucking on it.

He hissed at the pain of her nails on his back and her teeth on his neck and reached down with his hand to massage her swollen clitoris, again, adding more pressure this time, making her squirt a little as she arched her back and moaned his name out loud.

“M-more~!” She begged.

Saeran rubbed her clit with his thumb faster and thrust deeper inside of her hitting her cervix over and over again. She dug her nails into his shoulders breaking the skin. She was closed and he knew it. He could feel her walls gripping his cock harshly as if her pussy was sucking his cock in. He leant down to leave hickeys and love bites over her bouncy breasts, making her moan with delight.

The feeling of her nails digging into his shoulders and her walls tightening around his dick drove him crazy and with another harsh thrust, he cumed inside of her again, grunting and panting.  
(y/n)’s toes curled and her nails dug deeper into his shoulders as she, too, cumed, screaming his name over and over again.

Not pulling out, Saeran collapsed on top of her panting heavily. He placed one of his hands on her cheek and rubbed it lovingly, nuzzling his face into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back, relaxing at the feeling of his body pressure on her, finding it comforting.

“I love you, Saeran.” She kissed his cheek softly.

“I... I love you too.” He mumbled before raising his head, kissing her lips tenderly. He nuzzled into her neck again and played with her hair until she fell asleep in his loving arms.

 

**_~The next morning~_ **

  
The twins were in the kitchen enjoying breakfast when (y/n) walked in. Saeyoung noticed that she was limping slightly and when he saw the love bites and hickeys on her neck, he smirked.

“I told you both to behave yourselves, naughty kids.” He shook his head playfully.

“Fuck off, Saeyoung.” (y/n) replied grumpily, wincing at the pain on her hips.  
  
“Are you jealous of the fact that I have more sex than you do, brother?” Saeyoung grinned and was going to reply but Saeran spoke again. “Although, I wonder, have you done it with (bf/n) last night? You came back pretty late.” He mused.

“A-ah w-what!?” Saeyoung’s cheeks turned bright red.

“Oh? You two did it?” (y/n) asked amused.

“No!” He stood up abruptly. “I haven’t even thought of doing such things with her!” He exclaimed embarrassed. “I’ll be in my room praying for your sinner souls.” He gripped his cross necklace tightly and walked out of the kitchen.

“Aaaw, he’s all flustered~ I can’t wait to tell (bf/n) about this.” (y/n) chuckled lightly.

“Hey, are you... alright?” He stood up and walked to her with a worried look on his face.

“I’m a bit sore.” She winced again.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“Well, ice-cream and cuddles will make me feel better, ya know.~” He hugged her and kissed her lips softly.


	2. Happy Birthday, Saeyoung! (Saeyoung x reader)

_Warning: Adult situations | Read at your own risk._  
  
  
  
Groaning, the (h/c) haired girl slowly woke up from her deep slumber and nuzzled her face into Saeyoung's chest. Smiling to herself as she breathed in his musky scent, she tried to remember when her red haired boyfriend finally climbed into bed the night before. He must have gone to bed pretty late since he had been working on a new project for the toy shop they owned.

She gazed up at his sleeping face and began peppering his neck and face with tender kisses.

"Hmm..." He stirred slightly but continued sleeping.

"Saeyoung~," She said in a calm and low tone.

"Hng," He groaned and slowly opened his beautiful eyes.

"Happy birthday, Saeyoung~" She gave his lips a sweet kiss. Saeyoung smiled in return and opened his eyes leisurely. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back.

"Thanks, babe~" his voice was groggy from sleep. He pecked her nose and she giggled.  
  
"Gee, Brain. What are we gonna do today?"

"The same thing we do every day, Pinky. Try to take over the world." She said with a serious face before the two of them burst out laughing. "Well, we can go out for brunch at your favourite place and celebrate yours and Saeran's birthday there or we can have brunch here. Yesterday, I ordered some Armenian food, just in case you were too tired to go out." (y/n) smiled sweetly at him.

"Woah, you thought of everything!" He said amazed.

"Of course~! I'm not only your support in LOLOL but in real life, too, my love~ So, I have to be prepared for everything!" She grinned.

"Hoho~! You are my healer, my ambulance~! Wee woo, wee woo, wee woo!" He tickled her sides making her squirm and giggle.

"Sae, pl-please, don't!" She pleaded between giggles and he stopped his ministrations. After regaining her breath she spoke again. "So? What do you wanna do today?"

"Hmm..." He placed his index finger on his chin. "I..." Then, he smirked and flipped her over so he was on top of her, making her gasp. "wanna do  _you_!" He left kisses all over her neck.

"Saeyoung, stop~!" She squealed and blushed. "We can't do it, now." She said chuckling.

"Huh? Why not?" He pouted. "Aren't I supposed to do whatever I want on my special day?" He gave her the puppy eyes.

"Well, yes. Of course, you can. But not right now! Saeran must be waiting for us." She kissed his nose lovingly before flipping him over, straddling him. "We can do that later or..." A wicked smirked was plastered on her face as she grinded her crotch against his. Saeyoung's breath hitched. "you can let me take care of you quickly." She chuckled. "What is it going to be, my dearest Saeyoung?" He bit his lip and gulped.

"T-take good care of me, Mistress." His cheeks turned bright red.

"Very well, then." She leant down, her lips slightly brushed against his ear as she whispered to him. "Remember to keep it down, my sex slave~" Saeyoung bit his lower lip harshly, trying to prevent a moan from escaping his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my venusians~!  
> Since the majority of you wanted to be called venusians (on dA), I'm calling you that from now on, my lovelies ♥
> 
>  
> 
> How are you today? :D
> 
> Happy Birthday, Saeyoung!!!  
> Well, this is my first Saeyoung x reader story. Do you like it, guys? :D I hope you do~!!
> 
>  
> 
> Mystic Messenger © Cheritz  
> Saeyoung © Cheritz  
> Saeran © Cheritz


	3. My Naughty Kitten (Jumin Han x reader)

**_Fandom:_** _Mystic Messenger_  
**Reader-insert:**  Female  
**Warning:** Cursing | Sexual Situations | Adult Situations | Ddlg | Explicit content | Read at your own risk  
  


   
“Where is it?” Jumin mumbled as he rummaged his wardrobe for the third time that evening.

He turned around when he heard the soft meowing of Elizabeth the Third. She was sitting on the floor, looking at him quizzically with her gleaming sapphire-blue eyes. The black-haired man picked her up in his arms and stroked her snow-white fur delicately.

“Have you seen my shirt by any chance, Elizabeth 3rd?”

She meowed before jumping out of his arms and to the floor. The gorgeous feline walked out of the room in no hurry; the grey-eyed man decided to follow her. The snow-white-furred cat walked towards the bathroom and sat in front of its door. Then, she meowed and scratched the door with her tiny right paw.

“Oh, you are right. Maybe (y/n) knows where my shirt is.” He proceeded to knock lightly on the door.

“I’ll be out in a minute, honey. Do you need anything?” Jumin heard her sweet muffled voice and smiled in contentment.

“Yes. Have you seen my shirt, (y/n)?”

“The one I bought for you? It should be in the wardrobe, honey.”

“No, not that one. The one Mrs Robbinson gave me as a present. I can’t find it anywhere.” He explained.

“I thought you said you didn’t like that shirt because it was not symmetrical or something...”

“Indeed, I do not like it. But I’m afraid I must wear it tomorrow. Have you seen it?” He asked again.

“...No.” He sighed in frustration.

“I wondered where it is.” He mumbled before walking back to their shared bedroom.

Five minutes later, (y/n) came out of the bathroom wearing a black cat pattern buttoned up shirt. She walked to the bedroom where she found her irritated husband still looking for his shirt.

“Damn it, where is it?” He said to himself as he rummaged through the wardrobe again. His back was facing her.

“Is everything alright, honey?” She asked in a sweet voice.

“Yes, it’s nothing. I just can’t find that shirt and I...” His voice trailed away as soon as he turned around to look at her. “Oh, there it is. I’ve been looking everywhere for it. Where was it?”

“Oh, just, you know, the wardrobe...”

“That’s impossible I’ve...” He took a deep breath. “Why are you not wearing your pyjamas?”

“Cause this shirt is comfy and I want to sleep wearing it.” He shook his head in disapproval.

“Why do you always want to wear my shirts as your pyjamas?”

“Just because.” She shrugged.

“Well I’m sorry, my love, but I need to wear that shirt for that meeting I’ve talked to you about.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“B-but you don’t like this shirt, Jumin.” She pouted cutely.

“Of course I don’t like it. The patterns are not symmetrical. It looks hideous.” He explained.

“Well, I do like it. That’s why I’m wearing it.” She said matter-of-factly.

“It does not matter. I need to wear that shirt tomorr–”

“No.” She cut him off.

“No? What do you mean ‘no’? It is my shirt, after all.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Don’t I look good in it?” She asked pursed her lips.

“Yes... you do. But that’s not the point. Mrs Robbinson gave it to me so I want to wear it tomorrow.”

“Why?” She whined, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Because I have a meeting with her tomorrow and I want her to sign that contract.”

“All because of that amusement park for cats!?” She huffed.

“Indeed. Elizabeth the Third would enjoy herself in a place like that. So, please, can you give me back my shirt?”

“Fine...” She began unbuttoning the shirt.

“You...” He cleared his throat before continuing. “You don’t have to take it off right now, love...” She finished unbuttoning it and looked at him in the eyes noticing he was staring at her bare body lustfully.

“Whoops, looks like I’ve forgotten to put my panties on.” She said with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. Jumin sighed and shook his head.

“Why are you misbehaving, kitten?” He walked slowly towards her and nuzzled his face into her neck. “It’s like you are begging to be punished.” He inhaled her soapy scent and brushed his lips over her skin as he continued speaking. “Is that what you want? You want daddy to punish you?” She bit her lower lip at the feeling of his warm breath against her delicate skin. (y/n) didn’t reply, she only gulped down when she felt his cold fingers teasing the skin of her stomach. “First, you lie to me about the shirt,” He whispered into her ear. “then you refuse to give it back,” His hands roamed up her gorgeous body. “and now you are trying to seduce me?” He smirked.

His wife released a breathy moan when the tip of his thumb brushed one of her sensitive and erect nipples. Jumin took that opportunity to capture her lips in a feverish and passionate kiss while his hands found their way to her ass. When he squeezed it, she ground her hips against his, making him groan seductively. The black-haired man lifted her up placing her legs on either side of his hips, in order to carry her to the bed where he laid her down. Slowly, he hovered over her and smirked at her flushed face.

“You are beautiful, (y/n).” He whispered before placing kisses down her neck.

When he reached her perfect breasts, he took one of her nipples into his mouth while teasing the other with his fingers. His wife mewled and moaned in pleasure. After a while, he moved his hand down her stomach to her folds, spreading and caressing them with his fingers.

“Hmm, you are already this wet for me.” Jumin chuckled lightly. Her back arched up and a breathy moan fell from her lips when he flicked her clitoris.

“D-daddy, stop teasing me.” She whined. “I need you, p-please.” Jumin stopped his ministrations and looked up at her.

“How badly do you want me, little girl?”

“So bad!! Daddy, please, I want your cock inside of me” She begged.

“What a lewd girl you are, (y/n).” He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his underwear down just enough for him to pull his dick out. He positioned his member at her entrance after spreading her legs as wide as they could go. “Well, if you want it so badly…” He pushed inside of her till he was filling her completely.

“Hng, Daddy~” She moaned.

“You feel so good…” He was lost in the pleasure her tight walls brought him.

“Daddy, d-don’t hold back, give it all to me.” (y/n) saw as his eyes slowly darkened while an arrogant smirk flickered at the corner of his mouth.

Immediately, he began thrusting in and out of her at a quick and rough pace. She closed her eyes due to the amount of pleasure overwhelming her as every harsh thrust of his hips was bringing her closer to her high. Jumin leaned down to capture her lips in a hungry kiss before trailing down to her neck and leaving love bites along her collarbone. Her legs wrapped around his hips bringing him closer to her while one of her hands tangled itself on his black locks and the other was gripping the bed-sheets tightly.

A loud whimper left her lips as she felt her climax approaching. Jumin took notice of this and brought his hand down to her swollen clitoris before rubbing quick circles around the sensitive bud. With a few more thrusts, she felt the coil snapping as she repeatedly screamed his name like a mantra. Her walls spasmed around his cock as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. He didn’t stop his ministrations as he pounded into her clenching walls, feeling his own orgasm getting closer. When he finally reached his high, he placed his head into the crook of her neck letting out a strangled moan as he cummed inside of her.

“You like it when daddy gets rough, baby girl?” He breathed heavily while placing soft kisses on her neck.

(y/n) simply nodded in response, too tired to utter any word. He smiled before pulling out of her and laid on his back bringing her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

“I guess I won’t be able to wear that hideous shirt tomorrow.” He began stroking her hair softly.

“Why not?” she mumbled, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

“It’s all wrinkled and dirty now.” She giggled in triumph.

“Oh, don’t worry, Jumin.” She yawned. “You don’t need that shirt, she will succumb to your charms.” She said before falling asleep on his chest.

“Oh, she better or you’ll be in a lot of trouble, missy.” He smiled at the sight of her angelical face. “But, I’m sure you’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you, love?” He chuckled before giving her head a loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies~ :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed ♥


	4. Two Sides of The Same Man (Unknown | Ray x reader)

> __**Fandom:**  Mystic Messenger  
>  _**Reader-insert:** Female  
>  __**Word Count:** 1064  
>  ___**Estimated Reading Time:**  5 minutes

__  
  
  
  
It was a starry night. Ray was pacing around his room with teary eyes while talking to himself.  
  
“I love (y/n) so much it hurts,” he clutched his chest, “why... why does she stand by his side?” A single tear rolled down his face.  
  
He groaned in frustration, ruffling his hair. But suddenly, his expression changed and a wicked smirk crept across his face.  
  
“Aah, how I want to mess her up and make her scream my name,” Unknown giggled devilishly, “I want to make her lose herself in pleasure. She would be so much happier if she reached salvation, instead of being with the RFA. THOSE TRAITORS AND LIARS!!” He yelled and knocked the lamp off the bedside table with his hands, breaking it.  
  
He walked towards the window. The moon was illuminating the mesmerizing garden of Mint Eye. Ray loved taking care of it. He would wake up early every day to water the flowers and plant new ones. His eyes landed on the blue roses he had recently planted. They were the most beautiful roses he had ever seen.  
  
“Oh, I know,” he smiled, “I'll ask Savior! If I tell Savior how nice and sweet (y/n) is, she will allow me to bring her here," Ray chuckled, his eyes were filled with determination.  
  
“Once she is here, I’ll make her take the elixir,” he sighed in contentment, “ I will make you happy, my sweet (y/n),” he giggled goofily, “I’ll try making you love me just as much as I love you.”  
  
Ray smiled to himself again. After a few seconds, he started laughing hysterically.  
  
“He won’t be able to take you away from me. He won’t take anything away from me. Not again. I’ll make sure of that.” A creepy smile was plastered on Unknown’s face.  
  
  
  
A few weeks later (y/n) was looking out her window. Mint Eye garden always fascinated her. The pretty flowers and their sweet aroma made the atmosphere calm and soothing on that chilly morning.    
  
The only reason why she had agreed to drink the elixir of salvation was that she had fallen in love with Ray and she wanted to save him. However, after drinking the sweet drink Ray had made especially for her, she understood that he and the rest of the people in Mint Eye were in paradise and they owed their lives to the Savior for she had saved them.  
  
(y/n) was calmly humming a tune while contemplating the huge garden when someone knocked at the door.  
  
“(y/n)? It’s me, Ray,” she squealed and rushed to the door when she heard his muffled voice, “Ah, you look so pretty in the dress I gave you, (y/n),” she blushed.  
  
(y/n) was wearing a beautiful blue dress and a brown leather jacket.  
  
“Ray! I’m so happy to see you,” (y/n) beamed before wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Ray chuckled and returned the hug before coming into her room.  
  
“Are you hungry? I prepared breakfast for the two of us,” he smiled sweetly at her, “I’m so happy we can finally eat together in the dining room,” she smiled back at him.  
  
“I’m happy too, but…” she trailed away, averting her gaze.  
  
“What is it? Is there anything wrong?” Ray took her right hand in his, “are you not happy here?” He squeezed it with downcast eyes.  
  
“No, is not that,” she reassured him, stroking his cheek tenderly, “I’m worried about what V or Seven will do,” she looked down at her hand that he was still holding, “They said they would do whatever it takes to rescue me… they don’t know they are the ones who need to be rescued,” Unknown gripped her hand tightly, “Ray?” she whispered, goosebumps ran down her back as he tightened the grip on her hand again, “Ray, you are hurting me,”  
  
“THOSE DAMN TRAITORS!” he yelled, startling her.  
  
“Ray?” she placed her left hand on his shoulder and he swatted her hand away, freeing her right hand in the process.  
  
Unknown placed his hands on his head and screamed, making (y/n) back away in fear. He, then, dropped to his knees.  
  
“I won’t let them… I won’t let them take you away from me… I won’t let that redhead get away with it!” he whispered-yelled, “I will DESTROY HIM!” he yelled again, “I should have got rid of him a long time ago!” he was breathing heavily.  
  
“Ray, it’s okay. I won’t let them take me away from you,” she slowly approached him and embraced him, rubbing his back soothingly, “they all need salvation, Ray, even him. That’s what our Savior says,” After a few minutes, he calmed down.  
  
“(y/n)? I… I’m sorry, I-I…” Ray looked up at her with tears in his eyes, “p-please don’t leave me… I’m sorry you had to see that,” tears were running down his face, “that person, that is not me, he… he is…” he was hiccuping and she hugged him tightly, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me,” he pleaded.  
  
“I won’t leave you, Ray. I will never leave you,” she whispered.  
  
“I need you, (y/n). I won’t let that person hurt you again, I’m so sorry. Please, stay with me,”  
  
“You didn’t hurt me,” she stroked his hair, “calm down, Ray. I will stay by your side, always,” he hugged her and cried in her chest for a while, “I love you, Ray. I could never leave your side,” his muscles relaxed at her words.  
  
“You love me?” he asked, looking at her with teary eyes and a runny nose.  
  
“I do love you,” she smiled lovingly at him and wiped his tears and cleaned his nose after taking a napkin out of her jacket pocket, “stop crying, now. I’m here and I won’t ever leave you alone, Ray,” she offered him a sweet smile.  
  
Ray nuzzled her neck and started crying again but for another reason. For the very first time in his life, he felt truly loved and safe. He would have never thought, he would feel that way in her loving arms. Most of all, he would have never guessed she would actually love him as much as he loved her. That day he swore he would do whatever he could do to keep her safe from the clutches of those devils, the RFA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another collab~ :D  
> Story © Ninihaha & Venulus  
> Formatting and editing © Venulus  
> You can check Nini's gallery out on Deviantart https://ninihaha.deviantart.com/  
> 


End file.
